


The Evening of the 7th

by bansheehime



Category: Hunter X Hunter
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-11-01
Updated: 2021-01-03
Packaged: 2021-03-09 02:48:21
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 5
Words: 20,576
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27337444
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/bansheehime/pseuds/bansheehime
Summary: Lucida Veles, or Lulu, as she preferred, was ready for her rite of passage - she was going to become a Hunter, just like her parents. But, when she realized that she wasn't eager to go back to her hometown to work with her parents everything changed. Becoming an adult didn't mean simply becoming a Hunter. KilluaxOC non-betaed slow updates
Relationships: Killua Zoldyck/Original Character(s), Killua Zoldyck/Original Female Character(s)
Comments: 10
Kudos: 9





	1. Rite of Passage

**Welcome and enjoy!**

**Some general info: I'm a slow updater, so be forewarned. Reviews help me, as I know that my stuff if being read and enjoyed, thus making me want to write more.**

* * *

**Chapter 1: Rite of passage**

Pitch black.

There aren't really many occasions when you can say that you are standing in pitch black darkness. It's almost… claustrophobic. And gods, she wasn't claustrophobic. Entomophobic, perhaps. On a certain level. But she'd never feared small spaces. That had never been her problem. Heck, she'd crawled through tunnels in ancient cities when her parents couldn't fit in them just to open the way to some tomb or treasure chamber from the other side.

Darkness was no problem either. She'd dealt with darkness many times before. After all, when the villagers called lights out and the moon was young, there would be darkness everywhere. The only light left was the one her father had kept as he read, bent over his tomes of ancient history and maps of various castles long forgotten.

But not pitch black.

She'd never experienced this before. It was a stifling kind of darkness, where you were afraid to extend your arms, lest someone, or worse, some _thing_ , was waiting out there to grab them. And she knew that there were plenty of some _things_ in this world that would eagerly await to gnaw on a little girl's arm. So, she kept her hands to herself, pressed against her chest, where her heart threatened to burst out of its confines.

Then, something moved in that pitch black darkness.

She sucked in a breath, narrowing her eyes, squinting at the pool of black, trying to make something, _anything_ , out. Nothing. She couldn't see anything. She couldn't bring herself to close her eyes, though. It moved again, and she could sense it, more than see it. She could feel the gooseflesh on her skin and the short hairs on the back of her neck standing up in attention. Alarm. She could feel it shuffling in the darkness. It was coming. Coming for her. Coming. Alarm.

Alarm.

The alarm blasted from her nightstand, making her shoot up in the bed. The girl gave a soft sigh after her eyes darted around the room, realizing that she hadn't gone blind, and that it had simply been another one of those dreams. She pushed the scratchy covers off of herself, wishing that she was back home, and stumbled out of the hotel bed. It was taller than the one she had at home, but she managed.

She shed her nightgown as soon as she entered the adjoining bathroom, a blue old thing which she'd gotten back in Floreto from her nursemaid, Yura, and turned on the shower. The pipes squeaked, causing her to click her tongue, but jump in regardless. She needed a shower now. Who knew when she would be able to take another one.

The girl shivered under the cold spray, braving herself before ducking under the showerhead. The icy water hit her head, soaking her short, black hair and cooling her skin. She felt her muscles slowly relax, as well as her heartbeat slow down. With a small jump, the girl grabbed her shampoo and soap, teeth chattering, as she lathered herself quickly and then rinsed in record time. She checked the state of her legs, glad that her hair hadn't grown back yet. She'd finally convinced her mother to take her to the salon, just before she'd left home for her journey. Now, she was a woman, her mother had told her.

The young girl jumped out of her cold shower, almost falling as she slipped a bit, but managed to catch herself. She wrapped a towel around her body and simply shook out her hair. Stumbling back into the room, she opened her small bag and pulled out her deodorant and lotion. It took her minutes to go through her morning routine and she was soon walking about in only her undergarments, hair completely dry. She grabbed her clothing, a traditional skirt and top, from the chair where she'd laid them out last night and began putting them on.

The first layer was a simple, white dress, made out of the softest cotton. Next came a long skirt, which had straps for her to put on her shoulders. When she tied it in the back, it billowed around her like a cloud of fabric. Next came her sash, which still smelled of fabric softener from back home, that she tied around her waist securely, wide, so that it would hold her practically non-existent breasts, as well. The layer of fabric was knotted in the back, the ends of it cascading down the back of her skirt. Finally, she threw on the long-sleeved top, tying it in the front, like it was tradition. With a final run of her fingers through her bob cut hair, she was ready for the day.

The young girl packed all of her possessions: her old nightgown and toiletries, into her backpack and tidied up her room before locking the door and heading down the hallway. The hotel where she'd rented a room for the night was a bit gloomy and outdated, but alright for a traveling teenager. She hadn't spotted any cockroaches or insects. She had a sixth sense for those. They were evil. So, by her standards, the hotel passed with flying colors.

"Checking out, miss?" the receptionist, a slim woman in her early thirties with a perfectly made-up face asked her when she neared the counter in the lobby. The young girl looked at the lady, thinking that she seemed like she could use a coffee. Or two. It was pretty early, after all.

"Yes, ma'am," replied the girl. She dug through her backpack, finding her coin purse easily. She placed her ID on the counter, struggling a bit to push it all the way because of her small stature. Thankfully, the receptionist leaned forward and took it.

"If you would give me your name and room number, please," the tired-looking woman said in an automatic voice.

"Lucida Veles, room thirteen," replied the young girl.

"Will that be with breakfast, or without, miss Veles?" asked the woman once more in a monotone. She'd obviously done this quite a few times. But, the young girl didn't hold it against her.

"Lulu, please," she replied on instinct, correcting the receptionist. As the woman apologized and agreed, Lulu wondered about the idea of having breakfast. As if on cue, her stomach rumbled. But, she shook her head. She needed to focus. "Without, thank you."

"That will be 8000 jenny, Miss Lulu," the receptionist told her. The black haired girl rummaged through her coin purse, placing a couple of crumpled bills on the counter. Her mother would positively _freak_ if she saw the state of the bills. Lulu's mother had a bit of an OCD. She loved everything being tidy and in order. Every item had its own place and way of folding and keeping. Lulu had learnt that when she had been very young. Luckily, it hadn't rubbed off on her. Much.

"Thank you very much for staying with us, Miss Lulu," the receptionist told her, sliding the receipt and the change to the very end of the reception counter for the girl. "We hope that we will be able to be of service to you once again."

"Of course," replied the girl over her shoulder, already leaving. As the glass doors of the hotel shut behind her, her stomach let out another rumble, telling her that she perhaps should've considered the offer of eating breakfast after all. Lulu gave a sigh and stepped into the sunny street.

It was fairly early in the morning, even for her, and the sun had barely risen from the horizon, its rays shyly peeking over the rooftops of the buildings, lighting the small town with gentle shades of orange and pink. Lulu looked up as she walked down the street. She loved this color of the sky. It was one for he things which made getting up before the sun worth it.

 _Alright._ The girl told herself, focusing on her task at hand. _Game plan._ She thought, a small smile coming onto her face. She was actually _doing_ this. She was going to give it a shot. Finally. She'd been waiting for the last three years for this! She was ready.

But. She needed a map first. A big one. After all, they'd been cryptic about the whole destination thing by only giving them the city which they were supposed to reach. Zaban. She had heard of it before, she was certain. Or she'd read about it somewhere. She didn't know. Regardless, it would be on a map.

An enchanting scent drew her attention. Lulu stopped in the middle of the street, still as a statue. She closed her eyes, taking in a deep breath, before a large grin broke on her face. She would know that smell anywhere. With another rumble from her empty stomach, the girl ran forward like she was meeting her best friend. Soon, she got to her destination. It was a small stall, in the street, whose owner was just brewing his first batch of soup.

"Old man!" she addressed him with glee, standing on her tiptoes to that she could reach the top of the stall. "One bowl of fish soup," she ordered, almost jumping up and down. "And some pickles, too, please," she added, noticing the jar on his stall.

"Coming right up," said the vendor, giving her a once over as she struggled onto the stool. "I've just opened, so it'll take a bit for the soup."

"No trouble," Lulu shook her head. "I'll wait," she smiled cheerily. The owner placed two thick pickles on a plate and passed it to the girl. As she was waiting for the soup, Lulu slowly munched on them, sighing ever so often at the pleasant sour taste. She was a strange one, even she would admit that. If it wasn't her fondness of sour things which made her peculiar, obsession, if you would, then, it would be her love of romance and dream of finding the perfect man, perfect marriage and perfect life.

Lulu was no fool. But, at the tender age of thirteen, she'd already read one too many a romance novel and fallen head over heels for one too many a blond stranger. She was a dreamer, that girl, and of the mildly delusional kind. She believed in princes and white horses, and being swept up into the arms of her beloved after a spell-breaking kiss. Well, not that those dreams weren't for girls, but, they certainly weren't for girls who wished to be Hunters.

"Here's your soup, little girl," the vendor said, breaking her out of her vivid daydream, as he placed a bowl of steaming fish stew on the counter. It had spilled a bit, staining the wood, making everything smell like fish. Upon closer inspection, Lulu could see that even the vendor's hands were covered in fish bits. Her mother would've blown a gasket if she'd seen this, for sure. Giggling at the thought of her mother's delicate, pale face breaking out in red splotches from anger, Lulu pulled the bowl even closer and extended her hand to grab the vinegar. She tipped the bottle, pouring a large amount into her stew.

"Don't you think that that's a bit much, girly?" asked the old man, raising his eyebrow, his mouth in a frown. Lulu shook her head, taking a spoonful into her mouth. Even if the old man was proud of the original taste of his concoction, this was so much better. The taste of fresh fish, undoubtedly caught that morning, along with the sourness of the vinegar and the hot spices which the vendor had used was incredibly good. And, considering that she hadn't eaten since yesterday afternoon, Lulu was all too happy to slurp up the soup with gusto.

Just as she was finishing up, she felt someone sit next to her. The girl raised her head from the bowl, only to blush. He was tall. And he was handsome. And he had make-up on. Well, she could deal with a bit of make-up. Lulu gulped down the mouthful and gave a close-lipped smile at the man who'd joined her at the counter. He smirked back. It was a wide, almost threatening, kind of smile, which promised pain and suffering if a single mistake was made.

He was strong, Lulu realized, gooseflesh erupting on her skin as she allowed her senses to open and feel the sheer power which was dripping from him. He was _strong_. Her smile widened involuntarily as she felt the tell-tale force which she knew from being around her parents since birth. This man wielded it without any trouble, like it was second nature to him, as easy as breathing or walking.

"Would you like to try the soup, mister?" Lulu asked, her voice a little high pitched. She couldn't contain her excitement. If this man… Gosh, if she got this man…

"If you are offering?" he replied, accepting the bowl and the spoon when she slid them to him. Gosh, Lulu thought, her fingers trembling. Even his voice was mind-numbing. She was pretty certain that she wouldn't be able to recall her name if he asked for it.

The man took a spoonful of the stew, eating in soundlessly. He paused for a second and Lulu noted that his eyebrow twitched, along with the corner of his mouth. She frowned. If he couldn't handle a bit of vinegar, he was no good. But, the man swallowed, the girl's glance glued to his neck as the food traveled down his throat, bobbing the Adam's apple even further out.

"It's delicious," he smiled at the girl and she let out a sigh.

"You should order some, then, mister," Lulu told him, taking back her bowl and spoon.

* * *

The stranger sitting next to her slurped up the last of his broth rather gracefully for a man. Lulu had continued watching him, quite unabashedly, for the duration of his meal. He _was_ rather handsome under all of his makeup and eccentric clothing, after all. Who was a girl to be picky? After all, the old man behind the counter was not a piece of eye-candy at all. The only thing which troubled her, setting off that well built-in alarm in the back of her head, courtesy of her papa, was the leer which he gave her whenever he looked over at her. She didn't mind it, though. After all, he seemed quite intrigued and rather happy with her unadulterated attention.

"Have you ever heard of Zaban City, little girl?" Finally, the stranger spoke once more, his leer wider than ever. Lulu found herself smirking right back. He _knew._

"Can't say I haven't," she finally replied. Her hand went to her hidden coin pouch, looking for the Jenni to pay for her meal, however, the man next to her was quicker. He placed some money on the counter of the fish stall, not even looking at the vendor. His amber, almost golden eyes had fixed on Lulu some time ago, and they hadn't left her form since. The girl in question could feel the pressure.

It wasn't the kind of nervousness that one got when they were being stared at by a random stranger in a store. No, this was different. This man wasn't only fixated on her in terms of a stare. No, he had that same kind of dangerous air about him that Lulu was more than familiar with. After all, her father had had the same kind of intensity about him whenever she'd been naughty as a child. She could still remember that one time, when she'd snuck into a maze of forgotten tombs on her own. Her father had patiently waited for the girl at the exit, before giving her a single look. She couldn't remember the trip home, only waking up in her bed, her nursemaid, Yura, sitting next to her in an old rocking chair. So, Lulu was more than familiar with this kind of invisible force. She liked to call it Power.

"If you folks are looking for Zaban City, I'll be happy to point you out the shortest road," the vendor interrupted the staredown which the two customers had been having. Lulu slowly released the breath she had been holding, hoping that the handsome stranger next to her couldn't hear it.

"That would be a lot of help, mister," she said, putting on her best mask of a smile and peppy attitude. Lulu could practically feel the sneer coming on the face of the man next to her. And yet, she wasn't afraid. No. Regardless of the danger, she could feel her own pulse rising in response to his pressure.

"Alright, miss," smiled the vendor and the intense stranger sitting next to Lulu suddenly vanished in her mind. "You're going to go down this road, follow it all the way to the sea. After that, you need to head for the mountain and from there, pick the centermost road through the forest. Alright, centermost. Be careful of the ones on the sides, because they will take you into the troublesome parts of the woods at this time, as it's mating season for a number of animals living there. They won't take too kindly to you trespassing on their territory. And after you've passed the mountain peak, you should down the road on your far left, to Laketown. There, a bus for Zaban city leaves every other hour."

"Woah, mister, you're really knowledgeable!" Lulu's smile widened, and she bowed her head in a polite manner, like she'd been taught, her hands folded as if honoring a master. "Thank you for the information." And, she dug through her pockets, this time quicker to the Jenni and offered them to the vendor.

"Your generosity will not be forgotten," said the man as Lulu stood. The girl headed down the road and then, paused, steeling herself. She turned her eyes focusing on the intense, yet handsome, stranger who was still sitting on the bench.

"Are you coming, or not?" Lulu asked with a sudden grin, a little excited at the possibility of traveling with this man. Not only was he strong and handsome, but, he was experienced. She could tell. He hadn't showed one opening to her since sitting down, as if they had been in a match to the death instead of an everyday meal. "If you aren't coming now, I'll leave you behind."

"How could I refuse an invitation from a thing like yourself?" he said, yet, it was a completely different tone now. It was almost playful. Like he _knew_ that she knew that he was above her. Way above her. That he knew that she knew that she would learn anything she could from him on this short journey together.

He stood, following her with an almost languid swagger in his step, like he didn't have a care in the world.

* * *

They walked in agreeable silence for the better part of the next four hours. Lulu had found that, due to the man's long legs, he had a longer stride. So, to catch up with him, she'd had to make a couple of adjustments in her own pace and breathing. It was as they trekked up the mountain that she finally began to feel the effects of the hurried pace. She was getting tired, even if she didn't lack in stamina at all.

"Can we take a break here, before the road splits?" she asked, breaking their silence. The stranger turned, nodding. They ended up sitting on a rock together, a certainly odd sight to the random hiker or hunter, sipping some water from their packs. "Is this your first time?" Lulu finally managed to gather her courage and ask.

"Second," the stranger didn't waste any time answering. If he was truthful or not, she didn't know. She'd never been too good at telling if someone was being untruthful, but, she'd always been able to pick the liars out of the crowd. They, somehow, had a kind of air about them when they spoke. When she'd told her nursemaid, Yura, that, the woman had told Lulu that it was a good skill to have and to rely on it. The young girl hoped that he wasn't lying, though, as she had yet to give him a reason to. "It's your first time."

"Yes." It wasn't a question. He _knew_. That just how much better he was than her. Lulu grit her teeth. "I'm passing this year," she told him, her eyes shining with confidence. He met her forceful glare head on, without even flinching, though, there was a hint of amusement in his cryptic smile again.

"I see," he commented. "Then, I suppose that we shall be fellow graduates?" Lulu could tell that her next, open and full of joy, smile completely threw him off guard.

"Yes! I'm looking forward to it!" She then reached out her hand, waiting for him to accept it. "I'm Lulu. Lulu Veles."

"Mmm…" he hummed, amused. He recognized that surname and she knew it. There weren't many aspiring Hunters who didn't. "My name is Hisoka." He accepted her hand.

"It's great to meet you!" Lulu concluded, shaking his hand furiously. Another calm moment passed between them, as Lulu closed her eyes, listening to her surroundings. She could hear the stranger next to her breathe evenly. She could hear birds and a distant sound of a bell. It reminded her of home. She missed taking care of the cattle, no matter how strange that sounded. It was good, having a routine like that. Up early, plenty of work during the day, and a hearty meal to fill her belly. She certainly missed it. Even the furious scolding which she would get from Yura when she played with the village boys.

"So, how did you know?" Hisoka spoke, pulling Lulu out from her memories of just a few weeks ago, when she'd been competing in a friendly mud-wrestling match.

"Hmm?" she asked, placing her finger on her lower lip. Then, she smiled, her finger pointing to her nose. "I could smell it."

"The strength?"

"The blood."

"Wild animal."

"Thank you!"

"Are you certain that that is the appropriate response?" He'd taken on that tone again and when Lulu looked at him, Hisoka was examining her carefully. His eyes were narrowed, like he was seeing through her clothes, through her skin and straight into her spirit and strength.

"Definitely," she replied, her own eyes focusing on his golden ones, determined. She wouldn't lose. If he wanted a battle, he would get it. She'd practiced against Yura, and that woman was the most terrifying thing to walk this Earth since… Well… Ever! Especially when she was trying to force Lulu to remember her history and physics. "How could you tell?"

"Hmm…" Hisoka seemed to think, but Lulu knew better. He was wondering if he should tell her the truth or not. "I could feel his bloodlust," the man finally settled on. "He couldn't wait for you to fail his test, so that he could add you to his collection." Hisoka sneered. "Aren't you lucky I chose to have some soup, as well?"

He was underestimating her! She couldn't have that. Lulu took a final sip of her drink, closing the bottle and putting it back into her backpack, then she turned to look at the handsome stranger who seemed on the verge of boredom now. She stared him down defiantly from her seat, despite the clear height difference.

"He couldn't've added me to his collection even if he had tried," she told him in an even voice. "Just because I'm weaker than you doesn't mean I'm weak, Mr. Hisoka." And with that, Lulu got up and started down the road, not turning to see if her companion was following her. Though, she knew that he was there. With an amused smirk on his lips, undoubtedly. She could feel the pressure of his sheer strength pouring out of him in steady waves. Her words had intrigued him. And it maybe wasn't for the best.

Some beasts were better left asleep.

* * *

**Reviews much appreciated :)**


	2. Strangers on the road

**Hello and welcome! Enjoy the read!**

**Kind thanks to Igneous321 for reaching out :)**

* * *

**Chapter 2: Strangers on the road**

She was terrified.

She could feel the fear gripping her with its cold, old hands. It was a familiar, almost nostalgic vice hold, which she couldn't quite shake off. Her heart was beating like crazy. She was barely breathing. Her eyes were wide, taking everything in.

It was dark, but not pitch black. She could see shapes in the small bits of light which shone from behind her. It was night, she realized, and the moon was guiding her way. But, she was still quite terrified, despite usually being calm during the night.

The layout of the place was familiar. Almost like she had been living there for a while. Or, at least visiting. She could tell where everything was. Not right away, but, if she asked herself what was there, her mind would answer 'that's the couch, silly', immediately. It was a strange thing. But, she was quite familiar with it. She'd experienced it plenty in her dreams.

But, if this was a familiar place, why was she cowering behind a sofa chair? She peeked out, searching the space for attackers and found it empty. Well, as far as she could see from her spot. But, her heart didn't calm down. It was still beating wildly in her chest and she was pretty sure that whatever or whoever was in this place with her would hear it.

Wait, with her? She wasn't alone. Now, she realized what the problem was. The source of her fear. She allowed herself to close her eyes and take a deep breath and… Froze. There he was, right in front of her. A dark, lean shape. Looking at her. Staring at her. Always examining her. Always following her. She could see the moonlight glint on his face as he reached out to her with his dark hand.

She opened her eyes, to find herself behind the sofa chair once more, her heart beating even faster, if that was possible. She took a second to calm her breath. She needed to get out of there. If she didn't get out, he would get her. Slowly and cautiously, she left the safety of the small alcove at the back of the sofa chair.

With tiny, quick and almost inaudible footsteps, she made her way across the living room. She was grateful to someone for her silent footsteps, but, she forced her mind away from those trivial facts. Remembering would take concentration which she didn't have. He was in there with her, looking for her with his attentive eyes. If he saw her, he would catch her. If he caught her, something bad would happen. She was getting out. Now.

She knew that from her bedroom she could reach a small balcony, near the fire escape. But, as she headed there, her feet stopped short. With a silent sigh and deep breath, she turned around. The other option was the kitchen. From there, she could reach a bigger balcony, facing the back of the building. But, there was nowhere to go from there. No ladder. Nothing. But, she would cross that bridge later.

She bent, her upper body almost parallel to the ground, and tiptoed in her crouched state. It was easy to reach the kitchen, as she had plenty of furniture to hide behind. She wouldn't let his eyes see her. Though, then came the hard part. Now, there was only the open expanse of the kitchen, as she didn't really like clutter in her workspace when she cooked. She would definitely need to rethink that policy.

With a deep breath, she took off. It was in that same moment when her bare feet met the cold tiles that she felt the pressure. He'd seen her. And, he was coming for her. There was no need for silence or hiding anymore, because he knew her position. She threw herself across the kitchen and into the sliding glass door of the balcony. It took a few second of fumbling, nervous hands, to open the latch and then leave the danger of her flat. Then, she quickly slammed the door closed, securing the outside latch. Hopefully, it would take him some time to figure out how to open the doors, as the outside latch could only be opened from her side.

With a deep, calming breath, she looked around, trying to assess the situation and figure out an escape route. To the right of the small balcony, there was nothing on the wall, only a row of windows. And, to her left, there was another balcony. Though, it was about a two-meter distance between the two. Not to mention that Mr. Soto was on vacation.

A shiver went down her spine, hairs standing on the back of her neck and she _knew_. Those eyes were looking at her. She turned, seeing his hands, large and spider-like, yet still strong, pressing themselves against the glass door. His eyes were behind his glasses, round, reflective glasses, but she _knew_ what they were like. Power-hungry. Blood-thirsty. He was coming. He was coming for her.

She made a decision in a single beat of her frightened heart and clambered onto the railing towards her neighbor's balcony. She could hear him yelling now. Screaming for her. But, it was all muted. In fact, everything was muted. She could hear her own breathing and her rapid heartbeat, but, little of other things. She could hear the leaves, as the wind blew through them, heading for her. Though, she didn't wait. With one more deep breath exhaled, feeling her whole body move with it, she coiled like a spring.

And then, she jumped.

* * *

"Lulu!" The said girl was only aware of hands gripping her, so she fought them. "Lulu, calm down! It's me! Your sister!" Lulu shot up, blinking, owl-eyed. She'd had a terrible nightmare once again. "Did you have a nightmare?" She looked up at her older sister, nodding meekly. Her sibling had always been the stronger one of the two. She'd always done everything better. And, she'd always comforted Lulu in her hour of need.

"I'm fine," Lulu replied, a little breathless from her dream chase. "It was just a dream. Thank you for waking me, Ruri." Her sister gave her a small pat on the head, standing up.

"As long as you are fine," Ruri replied, grabbing her pack. "Let's go. Hisoka and Hiroshi have been awake for a while now. We're leaving." Hisoka and Hiroshi, the brothers they had been traveling with for the last two days. Lulu glanced over to them as she hurriedly packed the rest of her belongings, re-tying the sash she had used as a pillow and blanket around her middle. The two brothers were standing off to the side, talking to each other in hushed tones. They were almost mirror images of each other, tall and lean, with handsome faces. Though, one of them wore make-up, which made him easy to remember and recognize in a crowd. Hiroshi was definitely the more flamboyant of the two. And, the more dangerous, despite being younger. Ruri had told her so.

"C'mon Lulu!" Yelled her sister, waving her over to their companions. As Lulu jogged over in silence, her backpack secure on her shoulders, she could see Ruri shamelessly flirting with Hiroshi. The two of them walked in front as the odd group continued on their journey, discussing the Hunter Exam which was their goal. But, Lulu knew that it was all pretense with Ruri. She knew her sister well.

Auriel had been born mere minutes before Lulu, making her just a tad older. However, she had definitely always been the more dominant of the sisters. She knew what she wanted in life and she took it with intense concentration on her goal. Though, this didn't make Ruri any less of a child. In fact, perhaps due to their parents' romance, it had fueled the girl's dreams. Lulu knew fully well that her sister's dream was to be a bride to a strong, handsome man. One who would see her both as an equal and as a princess to be protected, just like in the fairy tales. And, if there was one thing that Ruri couldn't resist, it was a good-looking, powerful lad. And Hiroshi was almost the living personification of her dream, if one discarded the age difference.

"Which way should we be heading?" The man next to her, Hisoka, asked. Lulu glanced up to meet his eyes, a strange golden color which didn't seem to suit his quiet demeanor. He was looking at her with mild interest, but, completely different from when his brother looked at someone. Hisoka wasn't intense like Hiroshi. He was… ordinary. Lulu wondered why he was taking the Exam.

"We should be going straight up the mountain, on the centermost road if we end up at a fork, right?" Lulu answered, ending it with a question, a little unsure. She'd always had trouble with self-confidence. "I think that the soup vendor said so… Do you remember, Mr. Hisoka?"

"Definitely," Hisoka gave Lulu a small smirk and she shivered. He briefly reminded her of the way she felt when Hiroshi would grin at her. Then, the moment was broken as Hisoka tripped and almost fell.

* * *

Their trek up the mountain continued for another two whole days. The number of signs bolted to trees and hammered into the ground warning travelers of magical beasts multiplied. And, despite Ruri saying that there was nothing to worry with a laugh, Lulu couldn't help the anxious feeling in her stomach. Hiroshi seemed eager to meet any of the beasts, or other hopeful Hunter Exam participants, and oozed more and more thirst for blood the farther they climbed. Hisoka and Ruri seemed fine with it, the latter giving him plenty of nonchalant smiles, as if she wasn't feeling the danger but only seeing his handsome face. Lulu, on the other hand, was terrified. She felt like pretty soon Hiroshi would snap. And, when he did, at least one of their bodies would be left in his wake.

It was on the morning of the third day of the climb through the hills and forest of the mountain that they finally reached the peak. It was a fairly unimpressive area of land, with only one clearing among the thick pine trees, just next to the beginning of the small stream they had been following was. There, the group decided to settle down for their breakfast. Unlike fresh water, food had become scarce the further up they'd gone, but not impossible to find. They'd started off with their limited supply of bread, dried meat and cheese. However, by the lunch on their second day, Hisoka and Ruri had ended up tracking and hunting some game. Lulu had been astonished to see the man using ordinary playing cards as a weapon. That afternoon they'd eaten rabbit soup.

"I'm a bit worried about the number of signs we've seen so far," Ruri mused, crunching the nuts they'd gathered in her mouth further as she spoke. Then, she grinned confidently. "It seems almost too easy for the preparation of the Hunter Exam."

"What do you mean preparation?" Hisoka asked, looking up from his serving of stale bread and leftover cheese.

"They are attempting to narrow down the number of Hunter Exam attendees with this 'search for Zaban City' plot, brother," Hiroshi replied with a small smirk. It widened slowly. "Perhaps we will be lucky and run into a few hopeful Hunters on our way to the Exam site." Lulu was certain that Hiroshi wasn't planning on making friends with them. She glanced at her sister, only to see Ruri dreamily looking at the man.

"Perhaps we will," replied Hisoka, smiling at his brother. Lulu wondered how in the world was the man so nonchalant about his brother's clearly homicidal tendencies. Then again, a life of a Hunter included blood on one's hands at least 70% of the time. Perhaps she wasn't suited to be a Hunter, unlike her sister. Her mother had always thought so. The only reason why Lulu was right there, at the top of a mountain and on her way to Zaban City was because Ruri had been so passionate about obtaining her License. Just like mother and father. But Lulu… Lulu had never been Hunter material…

"Shall we?" Hiroshi asked, rubbing his hands together to get rid of any crumbs.

"Of course!" Ruri jumped to her feet eagerly, dusting off the back of her short skirt. She was stealing glances at Hiroshi as he packed, giving her a nice view of his backside and long legs. Lulu tore her eyes away from the scene, tossing her own stuff into her backpack.

"We should take the path on the left, right?" she asked, looking over to Hisoka, as they had mostly spoken about the route they were taking. But, before he could answer, Ruri piped up.

"No, we should take the one to the right. All the way to the right, that's what the soup vendor said." Lulu's sister smiled, her forefinger in the air, as if she were lecturing. "I remember clearly, right, Mr. Hiroshi?"

"That's right," the man sneered in a way which always made Lulu uncomfortable.

"But, it was me that spoke to the vendor…" the girl trailed off, looking to her feet. Hadn't that been her? Speaking to the soup vendor? He'd had such delicious fish soup and was very kind… Though, Ruri had told her that he'd been dangerous, hadn't she? A sweet old man like that…

"No, Lulu, silly. It was me," Ruri shook her head. "I was hungry in the morning and wanted to stop for some fish soup just when he'd opened." While Lulu frowned, recalling the morning a few days back, Ruri turned to Hiroshi. "A girl has to eat healthy, right?" When he nodded, with that same uncomfortably leering smile, Ruri spoke to her sister once more. "He had delicious sour pickles, remember? I love sour things!" She told Hiroshi with glee, hands clapping together.

"Then… why do I have sour candy in my backpack?" Lulu had stopped dead in her tracks, halting everyone in the group because of it. Ruri grinned even wider.

"For me, of course! Dummy Lulu!" Her sister bounded over, going behind her to open the backpack. "I can't believe that you forgot when we brought them! There was no room in my backpack for them." Ruri was suddenly running ahead once more, a bag of candy in her hand. She ripped it open and offered some to Hiroshi. "Onward!"

Slowly, Lulu stepped forward again.

* * *

Lulu didn't sleep much that night. They had stopped at the very fork of the road, going just a bit towards the right path and camped in the small meadow they'd found. She hadn't lain down with the rest of the group, but instead, she'd walked back to the fork. Throughout the years, traveling with her parents and making decisions on a whim she'd found out one thing.

Lulu had a gift.

Yura had called it so. And, Yura was the only one who knew, other than her parents. It was an intuition, they'd come up with that together. A kind of feeling which helped Lulu imagine the outcomes which waited ahead. Imagine or predict, Yura had asked her. But, Lulu had denied the latter. Seers and fortunetellers of the real sort were rare. There were women and men, shamans, in the various ancient tribes which lived in secluded areas of protected land who could tell you everything. They could tell you when you would die and how many children you would have. But, Lulu couldn't do that. She wasn't clairvoyant. She had something else. She had intuition.

So, the young girl sat down at the fork of the road, staring at the sign ahead and let everything come at her, empty her, and pour in. She allowed herself to become a vessel for the nature around her. Then, she felt it. The small inkling of that Power which her parents wielded with ease. It was like a small flame, deep inside her belly, slowly spreading across her body. It answered her emptiness and filled her with slow warmth. She could smell better, feel better and hear better. Everything was heightened. Then, Lulu closed her eyes, surrendering to the darkness.

It seemed like hours before that blackness vanished. To be truthful, Lulu couldn't gage time when she did this. She had once sat like that, from dusk, only to open her eyes and see darkness again. Yura had told her that she'd been like that for the whole day, without food or water. She was afraid here, outside of the safety of her old attic room. She was sitting in the middle of the road, without Yura to watch over her. To keep her safe. But, she needed to confirm her suspicions. And she needed to do it now.

The darkness in front of her eyes vanished and she saw Ruri. For a second. Then, it became dark again. Lulu let out a sigh, waiting patiently. An animal cooed to her right, seemingly close. Lulu forced herself to remain still, not opening her eyes. She couldn't afford to do it. The wait would be too long. She didn't allow the fear to fill her. She needed to be empty.

Ruri's face appeared again, a mirror image of her own, but with longer hair. Her sister had a shocked look on her face, which then split into a grin, an expression quite unlike her. It wasn't one of those happy grins. It was a threatening one. Then, Ruri lunged forward.

Lulu opened her eyes this time. She gasped. There was no sign in front of her. No forest around her. No animal cooing to the right. She looked around, heart pumping insanely in her chest. She was in a wooden shed, a hunting one, judging from the inside structure. The girl pushed herself up and realized that she had been leaning onto something soft. Lying on something soft.

She looked back and wished she hadn't. She was lying on a pile of bodies. Her breath caught in her throat. Slowly, making sure not to create any noise, she touched the closest one, a man armed to the teeth, and felt for his pulse. It was there. Slow, strong and steady. As if he were asleep. Then, Lulu knew exactly what had happened. Her mind was clear, as if she'd been in the fog of a dream.

She needed to find Hisoka. The young girl jumped to her feet, not caring about the noise anymore. If they were in the situation she thought they were in, noise was the least of her problems. She scanned the pile of bodies, at least seventy, as far as she could see, and spotted the telltale clownish getup. She ran to her companion. Taking a moment to focus, she placed her hand on his chest and pushed her Power into him, while also giving him a shake.

Those yellow eyes opened after a moment, his power rising to meet hers, and Hisoka stared her down.

"Maneshibari," she told him, voice cracking from the lack of use. Recognition flashed across his eyes and in a split second, Hisoka was on his feet, as well. The door to the shed opened, two figures approaching. Lulu pulled her sleeves back, folding them with her thumbs, her feet widening in a fighting stance. She was ready.

"Oh my!" The smaller of the two remarked in a woman's voice. And, in walked Ruri. Now that Lulu knew what had happened her mind was clear. This wasn't her sister. She had no siblings. No, it was a Maneshibari. A magical beast which imitated memories, manipulated them and then bound people in said illusions. The Maneshibari stripped everything a person was, from their dreams, traits to their convictions and motivation. But, apparently, it couldn't strip Lulu of her gift. The face, mirroring her own, looked in shock and then twisted in a grin, one that she'd seen before. "Honey, our guests are awake," the creature told her companion. The taller beast walked in, resembling Hisoka in every detail. He had been the Hiroshi in their illusion.

"Well, you're the first ones to awaken." He then grinned wide, without any malice. The welcoming smile on Hisoka's face looked beyond strange. Lulu stared, blinking in shock. The murderous aura they'd had a second ago vanished and the Ruri illusion clapped, smiling now, too.

"Congratulations!" She opened her arms wide. "You've passed our checkpoint!" she told them.

* * *

"Well, that was quite something, wouldn't you say?" Hisoka asked, head tilted to the side. The two magical beasts had given them praise for their individual accomplishments during the test. Lulu for realizing that they were in an illusion and breaking them out of it. As for Hisoka, for his fight against them both inside the dream. After all, to awaken as he did, he'd had to kill them both inside the illusion after feeling Lulu trying to wake him.

"Something indeed," Lulu mused. "Was it like this last year?" she wondered. With a map and a secret password, they'd been sent to Laketown to catch the bus for Zaban City.

"Not really," Hisoka told her. "It had been bloodier," he gave her that grin which made her feel both uneasy and sent a tingle of excitement through her. She didn't doubt that he'd fought his way through with brute power last time. Perhaps that was why he'd been guided onto this path then. A path which required something else. Something that Lulu possessed.

The two continued in silence, both of them knowing that Hisoka was now indebted to the small girl beside him.

* * *

Zaban City was huge. Well, not as big as Sol Elesgan, but still huge. Compared to Floreto, it was a giant beehive of action. And, Lulu had only known these two locations in her life, considering urban life. So, she couldn't help looking at all the different stalls, merchants, people and buildings as they passed, following the map. At some point, Hisoka reached over, grabbing the end of her sleeve and pulling her in the right direction. He seemed between amused and annoyed with her antics. Yet, those eyes of his betrayed his intentions. He wanted her strong in order to slaughter her. And, Lulu couldn't help relishing in the attention from the handsome man.

The restaurant they'd been designated to find wasn't too large. It was situated next to a huge hotel. After exchanging a few choice words with the server, her led them towards the back room and left them there. The room began moving after a moment, going down. Lulu looked at Hisoka, and seeing him impassive, she relaxed, as well. He had done this before. If he wasn't worried, she wouldn't be either.

The door opened to lead them into a dark tunnel, pipes outlining the walls. Hisoka motioned with his hand, making her alert once more.

"Ladies first." He smirked and Lulu proudly exited the round chamber, entering the tunnel. Her head held high, she greeted the representative of the Hunter Association. He gave her a numbered pin to place on her person and jotted down her name.

"Good luck, miss Veles." He remarked.

"Thank you very much." Lulu bowed, waiting a second for Hisoka to get his number, 44, and follow her. She looked around for a moment. "Was it like this last time?"

"Not really," the clown didn't indulge any more information. He placed his badge on his chest, where it could be seen by everyone. Lulu, however, pinned it to the inside of her sash, folding it towards the inside. They hadn't told her that she needed to show the number, so she wouldn't. Who knows what they would want with those later on.

"What should we do now?" the girl asked, not really seeing anything that was happening. There were a bunch of people sitting or standing, waiting for something. Hisoka headed for a section of raised large pipe and plopped down.

"Cards?" he offered with a smirk, showing her a deck he'd been playing with during their journey.

* * *

**Hope you enjoyed and looking forward to hearing your thoughts :D**


	3. The Hunter Exam begins!

**Welcome and enjoy!**

* * *

**Chapter 3: The Hunter Exam begins!**

Lulu must've dozed off at some point because she woke, bleary-eyed, alone on the pipe. Her arms and legs felt heavy with sleep, but her head was surprisingly quite clear. She hadn't dreamt, for once. Instead, her rest had been filled with images of Floreto and Yura, her home. It had left her feeling a little nostalgic and much more confident in herself. Yura believed in her, Lulu reminded herself.

She sat up and brushed her hair back into place, arranging her dress and sash as well. When she looked around, she couldn't spot Hisoka. He had probably gone to scope the competition, the bloodthirsty clown. But, with a smile on her face, Lulu couldn't fault him for it. She was eager to see who was joining them on their quest, as well. Her mother sometimes talked about her own Hunter Exam. B-Lin spoke about the interesting men and women she'd met, with a burning desire to seek out criminals, artifacts and large sums of money and fame which came with the license. There was a deck of cards piled neatly into a tall tower next to her. Lulu giggled, blowing on it lightly and then collecting the fallen pieces of paper. She securely stored them into her sash in a small pile.

As Lulu rose and started walking among the numerous bodies gathered in the underground area her mind wandered. She had asked herself a number of times what it was that she wanted out of the Exam. What it was that she wanted from her life. Did she want to be like her parents, always in one ancient temple or the other? Did she want to be like their friends, hunting down dangerous criminals for the rewards? Did she want to do something else entirely? It was an easy answer for Lulu. She wanted to learn. She wanted to gather the knowledge of all those lost arts of battle that were going extinct, like her own preferred style. Then, when she had enough knowledge, she would open a large dojo and teach. She would pass on her knowledge to all who were curious to seek it out. Lucida Veles didn't want to be a History Hunter, she wanted to be a Lost Arts Hunter.

And she was ready.

Lulu spotted only a few men and women whom she judged as above her in strength. Without a doubt, she had already met one of the most powerful Hunter-hopefuls, though. Hisoka, aside from his dashing looks, was definitely someone to watch out for. If he turned on her, like he seemed that he could in a split second, it would be troublesome to deal with. Lulu immediately decided to placate him to the best of her ability until she was able to at least come to a draw with him in a head-on battle. That, of course, was still not within her reach. Perhaps in two years. Maybe in ten. Maybe then she could stand on equal ground with the man. But, for now, he was a fickle ally.

A body bumped into her and Lulu politely bowed her head, apologizing. The person didn't spare her a glance, the striking white hair walking off into the crowd. Rude, she thought, but continued onwards. She was slowly making her way to the back of the group. There were less people there, mostly spread out, making her scoping a bit more difficult. Lulu lazily walked over to one of the large pipes along the wall, pretending to be tired and sighed in relief when she sat down. She had to force her leg not to bounce with adrenaline.

From her spot, Lulu could easily spot the newcomers entering and getting their numbers. The young girl fiddled with the deck of playing cards in her sash pocket, musing. She remembered losing horribly to Hisoka in their numerous games. He had been patient with her, though, even teaching her how poker was played. She'd never quite gotten the hang of that game, but she found it interesting now that she knew the rules.

The next couple of people who entered caught her attention. The man with an odd thing on his head who was handed the number 103 carried himself in a confident stance. She especially remembered number 191, as he was obviously a martial artist. There were three young men who arrived together, making sneering faces at one another, before greeting the one who carried the number 16. That one looked fishy to her, too. He had arrived before her and Hisoka. Perhaps they'd taken too long getting out of the Manishibari spell. A bald bulky man carrying the number 294 also seemed interesting to her, his eyes quite attentive. He seemed to spot her gaze right away and casually walked over.

"Been here long?" the baldie struck up a conversation in an easy tone, his eyes leaving Lulu and raking through the busy crowd.

"Just a little bit," the girl nodded. "To be honest, I fell asleep and lost my companion." She laughed sheepishly. Lulu had spotted Hisoka earlier, but he had seemed deep in concentration, sitting in the corner with his golden eyes thirstily taking in the competition, no, the prey. She knew that look well enough.

"Oh, do you need help finding them?" the baldie seemed unaware of her strength, as if he were talking to a lost child. Lulu shook her head.

"That's alright," she waved him off. "We'll find each other eventually, I suppose." The man gave her a small nod and then all of his attention was on her, expectant.

"I'm Hanzo, number 294," he finally said, when Lulu didn't answer his silent question. "Don't tell anybody now," he bent close to her, still speaking in a rather normal tone. "But, I'm a ninja!"

"Oh?" Lulu tilted her head. She'd heard stories about the skilled shinobi of a small island country but she'd never met any in person. "I'm Lucida Veles, Lulu," the girl smiled, also leaning in. "Just a girl who is a total martial arts buff."

"Ooooh! Is that so?" Hanzo seemed to light up like a flower put into water. "You must visit my country then! Martial arts are a secret art that are a privilege to witness in person there."

"I really must then," Lulu giggled. Her conversation with the oddly talkative shinobi went from topic to topic, like a wayward Ping-Pong ball, as they swapped stories of their homelands, martial arts and goals after the Exam. All in all, Lulu decided that she liked Hanzo. Sure enough, he was a bit odd and definitely not her type, but he was a good conversation partner. When Lulu didn't want to reveal much, he kept the talking going, uncaring about the details he gave out. Time seemed to pass in a blink of an eye next to the man. Soon enough, he was excusing himself, heading out to see the competition for himself. Lulu noticed that the next numbers to be handed out were well into the 300s. She was a bit miffed that she'd missed quite a few contestants, but, nonetheless, satisfied with her new acquaintance. The number 362 was handed out but Lulu blatantly ignored the short boy. He wasn't a threat at all.

The next person to make her head shoot up and focus on him was a man with a long, wrapped package, like a rifle, slung over his back. He took the number 384 and Lulu made a mental note to remember him. But, she didn't greet him or anything, just watched as he completely ignored her and went into the crowd. Good, the young girl thought to herself, she seemed like a harmless kid. That was what she'd been aiming for, after all.

And then, a group walked in. Groups always made Lulu curious. Did they meet by chance? Did they come together? Were they friends? Or perhaps relatives? This group seemed to be acquaintances or friends. A man, a teenager and a boy took their numbers, 403,404 and 405. They were talking amongst themselves when the boy turned, catching her eye. Lulu smiled and he grinned openly back at her. He waved the two over, showing them the girl with an inquisitive gaze. He had felt it, more than anything, she knew. She _knew_ when her look was felt or sensed.

"Hi!" the boy greeted, walking up to her. "Can I help you?" Lulu almost laughed. The other two in the group seemed a bit warier of her, so she played innocent, extending her hand.

"Lucida Veles," the boy grasped her hand. "But I go by Lulu."

"I'm Gon, and these are Leorio and Kurapika." Which was which, she wanted to ask, but didn't. "I saw you watching us." Lulu sheepishly laughed, shaking her head.

"Just curious," she shrugged. "Not many groups have come in here together. It's mostly solo contestants." Gon nodded, grinning.

"Leorio, Kurapika and I met during the trip," he explained. "We were on the same boat heading for Zaban." The teenager seemed to want to interrupt, but Lulu didn't let him.

"Woah! I didn't know you could get here by boat!" She laughed loudly, getting the attention of a few contestants standing nearby. "I wish I'd known that! I walked all the way…"

"Oh, we got to one city and then had to walk to Zaban together," Gon said. "But we did come the last part of the way flying." Now, that interested her.

"By a zeppelin?"

"No, by Kiriko."

"Kiriko? Where'd you find a few willing to take you?"

"Oh, they were navigators."

"Oooh, that sounds like an adventure!" The teenager behind Gon seemed to give up on trying to interrupt, letting the boy launch into a long tale of how they were tested by a family of Kiriko, who proved to be preliminary examiners and then how they were taken by them to the exam site. Lulu found that she enjoyed the conversation with the boy much more than the one that she'd shared with Hanzo. With Gon, she'd almost forgotten that they were both competing against one another and had actually engaged, sharing a few details of her own trip.

"Gon," the teenager finally managed to interrupt before the boy could talk more about his home, the Whale Island and his Aunt Mito. "We should go to the front."

"Oh, of course, Kurapika," Gon nodded. "It was very nice meeting you, Lulu."

"Likewise," The girl stood, shaking his hand once more and then extending her palm to Kurapika, as well. He still seemed wary of her, unlike the other man, obviously Leorio, who'd spent most of the conversation curiously looking at the crowd instead of at Lulu, like she wasn't competition at all. "I'm sorry for holding you up." Then, her hand connected with Kurapika's and her eyes met his.

Suddenly, Lulu felt her body go numb. It was a telltale sensation, one that she was used to feeling even outside of her bed, just seconds away from sleep. Her eyes stayed wide open, staring ahead, straight into Kurapika, but, everything in her vision was vanishing. The dark hallway. The ceiling of intertwined pipes. The friendly face of Gon Freecs. The grinning smirk of tall Leorio. And finally, the kind smile and eyes of polite Kurapika.

Something cut off her air supply and Lulu gasped, her lungs expanding, yet still empty. Her hands shot up, clawing at her neck only to find cold steel there. There were links, strong metal links, holding onto one another under her frantic fingertips. Yet, she couldn't tear the chain away from her throat. She looked ahead, trying to ask for help. But, nothing came out of the darkness which was surrounding her.

Though, she saw him. As clear as day. Kurapika stood in front of her, eyes missing that telltale kind crinkle at the edges. There was blood splattered all over his dark suit, matching the color of his eyes, narrowed, looking almost through her. Lulu gasped once more, still choking, and then her vision slowly swum. As she sank to her knees she kept looking into those blood red eyes.

"Miss Lulu?" Kurapika's voice cut through the fog in her mind. Lulu's head shot up. His eyes were a mellow, kind grey. He was giving her a worried look, extending his hand towards her. "Are you alright?" he asked.

"I'm fine," the young girl forced a smile onto her lips, knowing it probably came out as more of a grimace. "Forgive me. I appear to be still a tad lightheaded from the tiresome journey." Her father had told her a number of times that she resorted to politeness whenever she was afraid.

"Are you sure, Lulu?" Gon asked this time and she saw worried expressions on both his and Leorio's face. "You just fell to your knees."

"Nothing to worry about," Lulu smiled and bowed politely. "A small dizzy spell. I will seek out a place for a moment's rest before the Exam starts." She offered them yet another smile. "It was a pleasure meeting you and I wish you all the luck in the trials." And she walked away before they could stop her. The only thing which followed was Gon's voice that carried across the tunnel.

"I'll see you later, Lulu!" Which she couldn't resist returning a wave to.

As she walked towards the front of the group, as far away from the trio she'd just spoken with, her hand tenderly came up to her neck. It wasn't sore. Yet, she could still feel those chains, cold as ice, wrapping around it snugly and squeezing. She would take this intuition as a sign of warning.

* * *

Lulu chose not to mingle with the other contestants during their run. The workout didn't really bother her, as she was quite accustomed to countryside life. Her usual daily routine had involved plenty of chasing farm animals up and down the mountain, on uneven terrain, which had helped her build up muscles needed for her training. Even with all the hopping and jumping, her master had instructed her to make at least three trips up and down the steep hillside per day, all the while wearing weights. A run along even terrain at a fairly comfortable pace wasn't an issue. In fact, Lulu welcomed it.

The light workout had made her forehead shimmer with sweat and her muscles become comfortably warm, ready for anything. She only hoped that at the end of the long trek she would find a worthy battle to fight. Lulu would be sorely disappointed if the whole first stage of the Exam was merely running for a while. She, at least, wanted a reward at the very end of the exhausting run.

By the end of the first kilometer she was comfortably warm and by the end of the tenth Lulu could feel herself getting into a rather nice pace of autopilot. Her breathing was rhythmical, following the beat of her heart which echoed with every step she took. Her mind wandered away, not really listening to any of the other contestants or paying attention to them. She didn't want another incident like before to happen. She simply wanted to keep her intuitions to a minimum. After all, the cold tightness of chains around her neck hadn't left her mind since she'd felt it.

Instead, Lulu's thoughts drifted towards her home. She wondered if her cows had been properly taken care of. They were the main source of milk and cheese in the village and required a lot of care. She'd left instructions, very detailed ones, to Yura, and she honestly hoped that the woman had followed them. After all, Lulu had spent almost all of her life taking care of those cows. They were her pride and joy.

The small herd had begun when she was only three years old, when her father had decided to fuel her love for the smart creatures by purchasing a Netari calf for her. Lulu had brought it up and loved roaming the nearby mountain slopes in its company. Soon enough, for every holiday, instead of presents, she would get a new calf. And, now, her small herd had reached a nice number of twenty heads, and they were definitely the envy of the other cattle owners in the region.

Her skirts being pulled to the side pulled her out of her daydream of sitting in her favorite meadow, reading a nice book about the new historical site where her mother was currently busy, surrounded by her herd. Lulu grabbed at the material, pulling it back towards her, causing the culprit of the pull to stumble and fall.

"Ouch!" The boy looked up at her from the floor, frowning as he rubbed the elbow he'd landed on. "Why in the world would you need such a huge skirt for the Hunter Exam, you idiot?"

"Why in the world would you not look where you're driving that, you idiot?" Lulu fired back, glaring at the odd board which had caught the rim of her skirt into one of its wheels.

"Did you just call me an idiot, idiot?"

"Only an idiot would call a stranger an idiot for no reason," Lulu retorted, cheeks flushed in anger. She could feel the sash holding onto her whole dress getting untied and the fabric slowly slipping off her form. She hurriedly grabbed at it, holding it tightly against her chest.

"Well, only an idiot would wear something so hazardous when they might need to test all of their survival abilities," the boy picked himself up, skillfully twirled the board with his foot, which mildly impressed her, and then hopped onto it, weaving forward through the crowd. "Later, loser!" Really, she would've let it go. She would've. But, he had the audacity to go ahead and stick his tongue out at her as he vanished. Lulu effectively exploded, her cheeks going completely tomato red.

She smirked to herself, quickly tying her sash properly so that her outfit was secure once more. She knew his face. She had remembered his face. And he would _pay_ dearly for what he'd just done.

* * *

The terrain changed, switching from an even one to a flight of seemingly endless stairs. Lulu fell into step with Hisoka at some point, smiling at him politely and handing him his deck of cards. Though, the odd clown waved her off. They didn't talk much, just conversing, almost politely, regarding the length of the trip and their expectations of the end.

"I thought it would be more tournament-like," Lulu admitted when the man asked her about her expectation as a rookie. He laughed, shaking his head at that.

"There certainly were some battles in the previous Exam," he told her with a tilt of his head. "Though, every year they change examiners, and each Hunter presents their own kind of challenge for the contestants."

"So, fighting is still a possibility?" the girl eagerly asked.

"Definitely coming at some point," Hisoka reassured her. She didn't miss his dangerous leer. He had been assessing her throughout their time together, she'd known it. But, only a few times had she felt that telltale power from him. The delicious, dangerous killing intent which she only felt around other Hunters and skilled mercenaries. He was exceptional in a way that made her stomach churn in anticipation. Hisoka was exquisite.

"I'm going to go a bit ahead and see if we're anywhere near the end of this," Lulu said at some point, receiving a nod from the clown. She jumped across the next panting contestant, lying on the steps half-dead, and put a spring into her step.

She had to admit, she was winded. The trek might've seemed easy at the beginning, though the length was taxing even on her practiced body. She was eager for it to end. She took stairs two at a time, sometimes three, weaving left and right between the tired men and women who were taking the Exam. She passed Leorio and Kurapika, giving them a polite nod and a wave, before continuing.

"Stop showing off!" The taller of the two yelled after her vanishing form, making her laugh merrily. Lulu also ran by a number of contestants she had made a point to remember. A man with something wrapped on his back, someone with pins in his face whom she'd promised to stay as far away from as she could and the old martial artist she hoped she would face in a one-on-one match.

Finally, the seemingly endless flight of stairs made way to a whiteness which caused her eyes to sting. Lulu hopped out of the tunnel into a gathering crowd of winded people, straight into a fog. She shivered, pulling the long sleeves as down as they could go and wrapping her arms around her body. Spotting the examiner at the front of the group, the girl moved towards him. Though, a pair of chatting boys caught her attention.

"That still doesn't make any sense!" It was the white-haired rude boy, talking to Gon. "If you treat me and I treat you, there's no reward! It would be the same as if we bought our meals ourselves."

"But it's still a prize!" Gon defended. "Oh, hi Lulu!" He spotted her before she could evade them.

"Egh, you know this idiot, Gon?"

"I see only one slow person here, and it's not me," Lulu bit back at the kid who'd definitely ruined her skirt.

"You two know each other?" Gon asked, looking unperturbed by their name-calling.

"Not really," the other boy commented, looking away from Lulu. She took the opportunity to stick her tongue out at him. "She's a beast woman, look at how she behaves!" It didn't escape his sharp eye, apparently.

"I met this idiot when he tried to strip me in the middle of the trek here," Lulu smirked.

"S-strip! I didn't-"

"Killua, Lulu," Gon interrupted before the boy could embarrass himself any further. "Lulu, this is Killua. He's also twelve, like me."

"Oooooh, no wonder he tried to take my skirt off," Lulu smirked at the quickly reddening cheeks of the uncomfortable boy. "I heard hormones go crazy at that age."

"Why you-"

"How old are you, Lulu?" Gon interrupted again, either oblivious or determined not to let them fight.

"I'm thirteen," she said proudly, giving Killua a patronizing look.

"How come you behave like you're ten then?" He jabbed at her.

"Look who's talking!"

"It's amazing you two still have the energy to fight," Leorio remarked, panting as he finally reached the group with Kurapika at his heels. "Have they said anything about the next phase?"

"Mm-mm," Lulu shook her head. "Not yet," she elaborated. "Though, I suspect we'll have to get somewhere through this fog."

"Boring," Killua remarked, and Lulu had to agree. She'd expected more of a challenge, as well.

"Why, it's an adventure, isn't it?" Gon grinned.

Lulu carefully stepped around Gon, seemingly laughing merrily at the innocent question, but actually attempting to get as far away from Kurapika as she could. The current position, while putting her next to Killua, made her stand on the opposite side of the blonde, which suited her just fine. The white-haired boy gave her an inquisitive, almost not even disagreeable, look, but didn't comment on her sudden movement. She gave him a small smile, attempting to placate him into silence. It seemed to work.

She wasn't good at dealing with his type. Obviously, he was intelligent, by the way he dealt with situations. Even more so, by his stance and unassuming baggy clothing, she could tell that he had to be built from some kind of training. It was something she did herself, as well, with her wide skirt. Lulu had to admit, despite her dislike of the boy, she was eager to see him in battle.

"The Numere Wetlands," Lulu turned around, seeking out the First Phase examiner at his words. Satotz was standing at the head of the group, his tall form looming over the few heads in between her and him. "We must cross them to reach the phase two examination site." Instantly, the girl frowned, knowing that there would be a catch somewhere in that speech. Her instincts also told her that she'd just been denied that nice spar that she'd wanted with her nice and warm muscles, all ready for a good stretch in battle.

* * *

**Looking forward to hearing your thoughts :)**


	4. The boy who didn't want to become a Hunter

**Welcome and enjoy!**

* * *

**Chapter 4: The boy who didn't want to become a Hunter**

"Another trek?" Lulu groaned, matching her pace to Gon and Killua's. Though she wasn't too tired from the last run, it was getting a tad redundant, and more than a little annoying. "I thought we'd have something a bit more exciting," she grumbled under her breath. Still, her hand rose to wipe the sweat from her brow.

"Right?" Killua turned to her, for the first time since they'd met excited that someone shared his opinion, as if they hadn't had a spat earlier. "I thought it was going to be-"

"A tournament!" Lulu completed his sentence, and the two teens looked at each other for a brief second, letting the shock of their previous disagreement vanish.

"I know, right?" Killua added with a groan.

"This is boring!" Lulu agreed with a nod. "I could run for miles and still be fine! Honestly, this is just barely trimming the fat!"

"Right? Right?" Killua eagerly agreed.

"You two… aren't normal!" Leorio gave a shout from right behind them, screeching at the end of his sentence. It made Lulu smile at him over her shoulder innocently, sticking her tongue out.

"I'll take that as a compliment, old man," Killua grinned, too, the teens sharing another agreeing look. Perhaps, he wouldn't have to pay for his earlier behavior. After all, Lulu was all about forgive and never forget. She'd perhaps tease him a bit more, he looked rather nice with red cheeks.

"Hey," Killua spoke, breaking her daydream. "We should move up to the Examiner." His head turned to the side, watching the surroundings wearily. When he pointed it out, Lulu noticed it, too. The air was thick with that familiar feeling.

"Hisoka's nice, don't be like that," she half-heartedly scolded the boy, making him raise an eyebrow. Though, Killua was right. Hisoka had been oozing his usual killer intent, that kind of power which made Lulu's hair stand at the back of her neck deliciously. It made her stomach churn in excitement. The very thought of seeing him fight was driving her insane.

"Leorio! Kurapika!" Gon called out, making Killua stumble and almost trip over his own feet.

"Idiot, can't you read the atmosphere at all?!" the boy commented, but Gon was already looking behind them, seeking out their friends. Lulu checked for them, as well, but couldn't spot them in the thick fog. Had their pace been that fast?

"Gon!" Kurapika's voice came, sounding rather far away.

"Killua says we should move up a bit! So, we don't lose the Examiner!" Gon continued to shout, making Killua slap his forehead. Lulu giggled, enjoying his frustration.

"Go ahead!" Kurapika sounded winded. "We'll catch up!" Lulu doubted that they could keep up with the brisk pace, in all honesty. After all, the two had struggled to get out of the tunnels with them. Perhaps they would fail? Her fingers reached up to her throat, as if feeling for the cold chains which she'd had around it in her vision, gripping her tightly. Perhaps it would be good if they failed. Or would that make her intuition a reality?

"Let's go," Killua said, speeding up. Lulu and Gon kept up with him, the pace not bothering either. As they moved with the group, the boy kept glancing back, though.

"Worried?" Lulu asked.

"A bit," Gon nodded.

"Do you want me to hang back and check on them?" she offered politely, hoping that he would decline. While she was skilled enough to fight her way out of most one-on-one battles, she really didn't want to get lost in a swamp full of creatures looking to kill her.

"Mmmmm, no," Gon finally said, committing to their route. They were doing a fine job following the Examiner, almost right at his heels. There was screaming everywhere around them in the fog, which all three did their best to ignore. Lulu was honestly glad she'd kind of gone with the flow, despite her previous worries about Kurapika, and stayed with the boys. Even Killua, who had seemed so antagonistic, hadn't turned out too bad.

Stepping a tad weird on a wet patch of grass, Lulu slid and then her arms shot out, attempting to regain balance.

"Woah!" She managed to catch herself and then turned to where she'd last spotted the boys. They were gone. "Eh?" The girl turned in a circle, doing her best to squint through the mist and see someone. Another scream came from her left and Lulu froze. Then, she squatted down, making herself as small and unassuming as possible for the local population of bloodthirsty beasts.

She didn't want to call out to Gon and Killua and attract attention. She was sure that the boys could take care of themselves. Instead, she would have to figure her own way out of the damned fog and swamps. Lulu took a deep breath, inhaling the damp air around her and let her mind focus. She was a daughter of two History Hunters and she'd be damned if she'd get disqualified for getting _lost._

B-Lin had drilled the first rule into her: S.T.O.P. It meant that she had to stop, think, observe and plan. So, Lulu did just that. From the exit of the tunnel, which had been towards the northeast direction of Zaban, they had headed straight west and then again north through the marshes. By her estimate, the next exam site had to lie somewhere in the northwest side of the exit, where the Examiner had been headed.

She didn't have too much information about the marshes. All she knew was that there were creatures which could morph into familiar humans and thus she could assume that the rest were just as tricky. Lulu honestly cursed herself for not being more interested in all the lore that her father had always tried to explain to her, about different mythical creatures which still roamed the world. She had never been interested in that. Now, she regretted that fact.

But, if she couldn't trust her senses, except her sense of direction, she could still do it. First, she had to assume that her eyes were going to be cheated. So, she had to focus only on the things in her imminent vicinity, which she could clearly see. Next, there was bound to be something toxic, as all plants and wildlife tended to favor that form of protection. Lulu reached into her backpack, seeking out something she could use as a barrier. She didn't find anything useful other than her spare shawl, which she usually utilized in case she got cold. Regardless, she wrapped it around her head, securing it tightly around her nose, mouth and ears. The screams of the contestants around her became muted. Then, it was time to figure out for certain where north was.

Lulu looked up, trying to make out something through the fog. The easiest way to orient oneself was with stars or the sun. However, through the damned mist, she could barely spot a single shining thing in the sky. Still, she estimated. If that was the sun, which it likely was, and it was still rather early in the morning, the true north had to be a quarter turn counterclockwise from that direction. And, since it was morning, west had to be on the opposite side of the shining orb in the mist. So, Lulu picked her direction and headed down the slippery terrain with conviction. The fact that she was going downwards also comforted her, as the majority of instructions she'd received from her parents involved always going downhill when lost.

"Lucky!" Lulu chimed to herself in a chipper tone when she spotted some trees. She cautiously headed towards them, making sure to watch where she stepped and her surroundings. When she got close, she noticed that they were regular old bald cypress trees, with long branches in a wide circle around the trunk. But, that was all Lulu needed to confirm her direction. She went in a circle around one of them, finding the thin layer of moss on one side. She was heading in a solid direction, with that confirmation. So, Lulu gripped her skirts, hiked them up and headed with newfound determination in the northwest direction.

The path she took led her through some shrubbery which caught on her bare calves and left deep scratch marks there. Next, there was a field of oddly colored mushrooms. She did her best to avoid as many as possible, stepping around them, instead of on them. Though, at one point, her foot nudged one and it emitted some kind of a shimmery gas substance. She could smell the sweet scent even through her shawl and frowned.

"Well, crap." It was very un-ladylike to curse. Her mother hadn't really minded it, but her father always said that. And, Yura also usually told her not to use the words that she heard from the boys in the village. But, Lulu thought that even Yura wouldn't mind her cursing in this particular situation.

The girl rushed forward, not really bothering to evade the mushrooms on her way out of the field. She could feel a sense of dizziness overcoming her usually sharp senses as the sweet smell got even stronger. There was only one way out of the situation. Lulu grit her teeth, held her breath and did her best to recall. Remember that feeling of helplessness in a fight, those sneering smirks of the boys from the village who didn't believe she could fight and Yura's sharp, scolding speech about her being a delicate girl.

And there, the Power seemed to flow into her veins, coating her body in a familiar, cozy cocoon of safety. Breathing became easier. Her eyesight got sharper. Her head was clear once more. She could feel the strength in her legs as she pushed herself forward. Everything inside of her was alive and on fire.

And then, the mist was gone. Lulu landed on a dusty road outside of the shrubbery with a small sigh, her knees bending to properly absorb the impact of her jump. And then, without releasing the tension of the Power in her, Lulu zipped towards the north like a bullet, heading straight down the road, without even taking a small break.

* * *

Killua turned around in a circle, looking at the people gathered in front of the tall wall where the Examiner had announced the goal of this part of the Exam. He spotted a couple of noticeable people, but nobody he'd really want to associate with. Gon still wasn't there, and, he really was the only interesting participant. Well, perhaps those two other guys with him, as well. And, if he really squinted the country bumkin girl, too. None of them were that bad, but Gon was definitely his favorite. He had to admit, it was intriguing, talking to him. He was nothing like any of the people Killua had met up till then. Relied on his instincts. Trusted too much. Smiled without ulterior motives. It was an odd experience, for sure, meeting Gon.

He hoped that, regardless of the outcome of the Exam, he could stay in contact with the boy. Maybe all of the people he'd met and liked. Friend was a tough word, but they could be acquaintances. Or, maybe pen pals? He liked the idea of pen pals. Though, he'd have to find a safety deposit box to store his letters. Somewhere not at home. His mother was too nosy. Oh, and perhaps he could arrange a PO box, too, to receive them. That could work, Killua mused.

"Hey, where did you guys vanish off to?" Killua looked up to see a mummy. His eyes widened and he scooted backwards into the tree trunk he'd been sitting against on instinct. "And where's Gon?"

"W-what's that on your head?!" The panic he'd initially felt turned into a bubble of laughter that he couldn't suppress at the sheer ridiculousness of the look. The country bumpkin had some kind of a thick, brown and maroon, scarf around her head and face making her look like a bobblehead from the tourist bus he'd taken to get from his home to the zeppelin just a week ago.

"Ah," she exclaimed, as if she'd forgotten about it and reached up to take it off. Slowly, as her hands circled her head, more and more of her face became visible. Then, Killua burst into another fit of laughter. "What?" she frowned down at him, eyebrow raised.

"A-a-afro!" and he doubled over yet again. When he managed to recollect himself and look up again, she'd already smoothed down her short hair, and was combing her fingers through her bangs, a pout on her lips.

"You didn't have to be so mean about it, you know?" and the girl plopped down in front of him, carefully pulling her legs in and not flashing him a peek under her skirts. Not that he was interested in looking. She was just some country bumpkin. "I ran into some toxic mushrooms on the way and this was the only thing I had on me," she explained, folding her scarf neatly and placing it into her backpack. "What about you guys? I slipped and when I turned you were gone?"

"A frog swallowed us," Killua shrugged.

"Eeeh? A frog?" He glanced at her, noticing her eyes wide in excitement. "Did you fight your way out?" She was weird, he decided, tilting his head to the side.

"Just fed it some Tompa juice," Killua couldn't help but smirk proudly at his genius. "It didn't like the taste of that."

"Aww," the girl frowned. "I looked for you guys, but couldn't find you."

"Pretty much same happened on our end," he shrugged. "Gon was insistent on waiting, but I managed to make him move along. If you've made it this far, you surely could handle yourself at least a bit."

"Where'd he go?" She was looking around for the familiar green outfit.

"Went back to help his friends," Killua said, wincing at the jealousy in his tone. He hadn't meant to sound like that. But, if it had been him back there, facing Hisoka, would Gon have still gone back? Probably not.

"Ah, seems like something Gon would do," the girl giggled. "You didn't want to go back with him?" She was calculating something, Killua realized. He could feel the way she was inspecting him with those pale eyes, like some kind of a scientist watching a new experiment with glee. He didn't like it one bit.

So, he did what he did when someone pissed him off. He cut off the conversation with a shrug and dug through his pockets for amusement. But, before he could find anything, the girl spoke again.

"Wanna play a game while we wait?" Killua looked up, deadpan expression on his face, eyebrow raised. Couldn't she get the hint? He wasn't interested. He didn't want company. Couldn't she go somewhere else and paint her nails or fix her hair or something?

"You wanna play hopscotch or something?" He sneered. She raised an eyebrow right back at him.

"Was thinking more along the lines of five finger fillet or red hands, but I suppose you're chicken." That got his attention properly.

"Did I say I was chicken?"

"Well, you must be since-"

"Let's play!"

"Okay!" Her smile was so wide Killua wondered if her cheeks hurt when that small dimple on the left one formed. Then, he realized that he'd been tricked into going at her pace and pouted. "Which do you wanna play?" That's when Killua got to another embarrassing illumination.

"I don't know how to play those games…" he mumbled, cheeks red. But, the girl didn't laugh at him or tease him, instead she smiled yet again, that dimple showing, and started explaining the two children's games.

* * *

In hindsight, it might have been a poor idea to challenge Killua, and also in such a sly manner, to a game of red hands. Slapsies, slap jack, hot hands or chicken. She's learned that the game had numerous names. One player had their hands extended, palms down, with the other's underneath them, fingers touching the soft flesh exposed. The goal was to be quick enough to slap the other person's hands before they could pull them away. If the slapper missed, the players switched roles. Of course, the game could be played with a variety of twists, as well. And, that was what the two had chosen.

They'd added another condition, two truths and a lie. The slapper had to guess the lie and smack the other's hand properly, or they wouldn't be told if they had been right. And, Lulu was having the time of her life.

Killua wasn't only ridiculously quick, but he was also a superb liar. A master of deception, if she dared dub him so. He spoke with an easygoing air, making it difficult for her to discern his false statements from the truths. And, all of his statements were outlandish. He's begun with statements about his parents being assassins, his favorite snack being chocolate and his favorite pastime being target practice. She'd been at a loss, at first, but had managed to slap one of his hands rather well. The game didn't agree with his complexion, and by the time it had been his turn to smack her hands, his skin was irritated and red.

Lulu supposed that the way she'd challenged him had something to do with his determination to, not only outlie her, but also slap her hands silly. There was a dangerous glint in his eye, like a predator who's fixed on his next kill, and it made the game all the more enjoyable. She could feel a shiver go down her spine deliciously each time his fingers mercilessly slapped the top of her hands. It was exciting, revitalizing and generally a satisfying experience.

"I live on a farm," Lulu spoke, schooling her face to be as indifferent as possible. "My parents are Hunters," she continued, choosing to put her lie as her first statement, as she'd done in the previous round, in order to throw him off. "I've never kissed a boy before." She saw that the last bit threw him off, by the light blush on his pale cheeks, but otherwise he didn't react.

"The third is a lie," he guessed. Then, she waited for him to make his move. The tips of his fingers were calloused, but warm, moving underneath her palms slowly, barely touching, almost tickling her. Then, Killua's left hand shot up and over, but it was too late. Lulu had made him glance at her mouth, thinking about whether she'd kissed anyone or not, rather successfully. It had given her the opportunity to pull her hands away at the very last second, making him strike air. "Aaaaah, that sucks!" He groaned, falling back against the tree trunk. "That was a lame trick."

"Well, had to trick you somehow," Lulu laughed, motioning for him to give her his hands again. "You're too quick for me."

"Lame," he didn't take the compliment well, but the blush on his cheeks remained as he put his hands in the proper place for the game. "I've killed twenty people. I want to be a Bounty Hunter," he stated and then paused, looking up as if thinking. "I have two older brothers." Lulu thought about it for a second and then picked on random.

"Second statement is a lie," she said, and before she finished the sentence, not looking away from Killua's eyes, she slapped his right hand with her left. The boy groaned. He'd moved the wrong hand on instinct, but she'd tricked him yet again.

"You're right," he mumbled through his teeth, giving his hands again.

"What kind of a Hunter do you wanna be?"

"Dunno," he shrugged, one red hand going up to scratch behind his ear and push his hair back. "Haven't thought about it much."

"Oh?" Lulu titled her head to the side. "Why take the exam then?" The boy shrugged.

"Seemed like fun," he finally admitted when she didn't look away from him. "Are you gonna play or not?" Lulu looked up from her hands to see him pouting at her. She had to admit, he was on the cute side. His innocent façade was also what made him really exciting. A wolf in sheep's clothing indeed.

"You're not interested in why I took the Exam?" she asked, smirking at him. As expected, the boy blushed, denying that he'd wanted to know the answer. Yes, she was starting to figure out Killua, and frankly, she rather liked her prolonged assessment. Perhaps, he wasn't such a bad guy, after all.

"C'mon then," Lulu glanced at the crowd, before focusing on him again. "I reckon we've got another round before the Examiner calls it."

"Reckon?" Killua guffawed. "What are you? Eighty?"

"Just a lady, thank you very much."

"In what universe?" And just like that, the desire to smack him was back.

* * *

The Examiner congratulated them all and announced that the Phase Two would be located where they were. Then, he took his leave. Lulu pouted, as she hadn't had the chance to talk to Gon or the rest of the boys and see how they'd done in the previous part of the test. She had been curious as to what they had encountered and how they'd managed to get back in time. But, all the chit chat which they'd had time for had been to hear how Gon could smell Leorio's cologne a mile away. Which… was weird.

As the large doors opened in front of them, an unexpected sight greeted the leftover participants. It was some kind of a mansion, with meticulously groomed grounds in front of it. And, were those stoves?

"D'you think they want us to cook something?" Lulu asked the two boys next to her, glancing over. Killua's face showed clear dislike for the idea, while Gon laughed.

"Maybe," the easygoing boy said, shrugging. "Let's go!" And, he led their small group into the compound. Lulu stood in the crowd, half-listening to the introductions as she scoped the leftovers. Hisoka winked at her, the cheeky clown, catching her eye. She offered him a smile back, before turning in a circle and spotting the potentially troublesome competitors.

"Phase Two will involve cooking!" the Examiner exclaimed and Lulu froze. Slowly, she turned in a circle, spotting Killua's disgruntled expression out of the corner of her eye. As expected, he wasn't the only one feeling like that. Multiple examinees started complaining loudly about the nature of the Second Phase. Lulu frowned to herself. If she remembered correctly, she'd met a Gourmet Hunter before once. It had been a harsh winter and her parents had taken her on an archeological find with them. Stuck in the mountains, without provision reserves, they, along with the excavation team, had been saved by an unassuming young man in his twenties, who'd cooked incredible meals from seemingly nothing. Her mother had told her back then that Gourmet Hunters were some of the most skillful survivalists. Lulu would never forget that life lesson.

A shiver ran down her spine as the Examiner gave further directions. She could taste it. That delicious, savory tang in the air. The girl sighed in pleasure, getting an odd look from some of the applicants next to her, but she didn't mind them. There was a battle invitation in the air, and God she hoped that the Examiner took it. It would be exquisite to see it. She longed for it with every fiber of her being.

"Let's go, Lulu!" Gon grabbed her hand, dragging her along into the forest.

"So, we're supposed to use pork?" she asked as she ran next to the group of boys into the forest. "You guys know any pork dishes?"

"You can just roast it, right?" Leorio asked.

"I hope it'll be just that simple," Kurapika frowned as they slowed down, picking a direction without too many people. "The previous part of the Exam was seemingly easy, yet complex. Hence, I don't think this phase should-"

"Kurapika, let's go," Leorio cut him off before he could finish, pulling him to follow Gon and Killua who'd slid downhill. But, his worlds kept Lulu thinking. Indeed, a test within a test sounded right to her. She slipped on the fresh grass, sliding downhill, as well. Her glide came to an abrupt halt when she slammed into Kurapika's back.

"Ouch," Lulu pouted, glancing up to see what had been the cause of their pileup. "Sorry," she murmured to Kurapika, but he was already preoccupied. Killua was yelling at Gon, who'd apparently been the source of their mishap, but Lulu could see why the boy had halted so abruptly and why Kurapika was too busy to notice her apology.

They'd most certainly found the pigs. The nice wild pigs that were going to be a meal. But, there was a tiny problem. Those pigs were chewing on bones. Not the regular kind of bones which pigs liked. But, large, belonging to a creature which should definitely be able to kill a pig in a fight kind of bones. Lulu was pretty certain all color left her face.

* * *

**Looking forward to hearing your thoughts!**


	5. A little girl

**Happy New 2021 everyone! I hope we all have a rather dull and uneventful year unlike the previous one xD All my best!**

* * *

**Chapter 5: A little girl**

Breath in. Breath out. Focus. Let go. Contain. Empty all emotions into a box. Close it. Lock it. Wrap it in cloth and put it away on a shelf. Breath in. Breath out. Become one with the surroundings. Feel the wind. Taste it. Feel the grass. Feel the trees. Feel every leaf dancing in the wind. Then, take the stance and strike.

Lulu had learned how to get into a 'blank state', as the kids in the village liked to call it, in a matter of a blink of an eye. So, between the moment she spotted her prey and struck it down with a precise hit to its forehead, it had been mere seconds. Though, in her head, it had been an hour. She could feel energy returning to her body as she dragged the pig under one of the trees. Yes, the breathing helped. It was like a meditation session, but all packed into one second. Proper breathing made her head swim with all the wonders of the nature around her, as the oxygen set her body on fire. Everything worked overtime.

"Lulu, are you coming?" Kurapika called out, turning to her as the rest of the group headed back, each with their own pig.

"I'll be there in a bit!" she assured with a wave, and he nodded, leaving. It took a moment for the footsteps and the noise to grow quiet. Then, Lulu fished out a knife from her backpack and slid it into the pig's neck, slicing a large vein so that it could bleed out. "Through the triumph of your death, may you be able to benefit all things, living and dead."

Lulu got to work. She started by opening up the tender flesh of the pig and then putting her hands inside the cavity. The warmth of the fresh kill was felt on her hands and she took a breath, savoring it. This pig, which didn't have to die, had died to provide for her and for those Gourmet Hunters. It was giving its warmth to her hands, its life to nourish their bodies. With another quick prayer, this time in silence, Lulu began cutting. She knew which part of the animal she needed. The best part of the meat was tenderloin, when it came to pork. It was the softest and the tastiest, in her opinion.

Back in Floreto, pork wasn't the typical ingredient. The villagers owned cattle and goats, mostly, but pigs weren't suited for the high altitudes they lived on. There was one kind, the Baro Pig, which fared well in the mountains, but they hadn't raised those in Floreto. Instead, beef had been the meat of choice, when meat was eaten. And, Yura had almost always preferred vegetable dishes to meat ones. Lulu could still taste some of the spices that were so familiar, even though she hadn't eaten any hot Floreto food since leaving home. She missed it greatly.

The tenderloin came loose under her knife, and Lulu wrapped it in some of the edible leaves she'd found nearby. Lulu was tempted to also take the brain, as it could be used in a rather nice stir-fry dish which was both healthy and delicious. But, she didn't have the time. So, she left the remaining carcass for the scavengers and headed back towards the mansion where she could prepare the meat.

"How's it going?" Lulu asked as she decided to park herself next to Killua and Gon, choosing an empty work station.

"He's passing all, she's failing all," the boy on her left sighed, absent-mindedly twisting the handle of the roast, spinning his pig over the open flame. "Where were you?"

"What took you so long, Lulu?" Gon asked with a bright smile.

"Secret," the girl giggled, getting to work. Luckily for her, there were additional ingredients at the station. Flour, onions, daikon, spinach, garlic, ginger, green onions, cilantro, salt, she listed off in her head, locating them, measuring and began working. She started with the meat filling, making certain that the pork was fully cooked and well-seasoned. She hoped that exchanging beef for pork wouldn't change the taste drastically, as the traditional dish was one of the rare ones she could make well.

Lulu took a short break when she covered the dough with a wet towel and set it aside, timing thirty minutes on the dot. She washed her hands and walked over to the boys who'd gathered in a circle, discussing strategy.

"If she's complaining about our lack of experimentation, that must mean that it's not the taste she's after, but the willingness to change the appearance," Kurapika deduced, making Lulu wince.

"Ah-" she began, but the boys were already in action, plating their pork and making different arrangements around them. Leorio had a flag, Gon some flowers and Kurapika got really creative with sliced meat in a sandwich-like structure.

"Think that'll work?" Lulu jumped at the voice in her ear, spinning around. She found Killua there, smirking that he'd caught her off-guard.

"Doubt it," she sighed. "But it's worth a try." She glanced at his pig, a little charred on the outside. "Your fire is too strong," she commented, walking over and nudging the logs apart, so that the heat would be lessened. "From what I know of Gourmet Hunters, taste is everything."

"As in, they require delicacies?" Killua hopped up onto the counter of his work station, swinging his legs. He chuckled when the Examiner failed Leorio and yelled something about a 'kiddy meal'.

"Not necessarily, but their palate is refined," Lulu winced as Gon also got sent away. "They like novelty and a harmony of flavor."

"In other words, there's no passing in sight, is there?" Killua sighed. She turned to him just as Kurapika was getting rejected. Killua seemed mildly disappointed and a little dejected.

"I doubt they'd arrange an exam phase we couldn't pass?"

"Some kind of a twist to it, then?" he asked and Lulu shrugged.

"We'll just have to see," she told him, giving a small wave and heading back to her work station. The timer rang out, gaining a lot of attention, but Lulu was already on the next step. She started cutting the dough, measuring, and filling the little pieces of soon-to-be wrapping each with a spoonful of the mixture where her meat was. She glanced at the Examiners, seeing that the woman was still barely touching any of the presented dishes. But, Lulu also knew she had another thirty minutes to finish, at least. She didn't have enough time.

"Move over and let me help," Killua had come over, standing next to her at her work station, his overcooked pig forgotten. Lulu looked at him, seeing the hint of pink on his cheeks, but didn't comment.

"Filling goes into each of these pieces and then you seal them at the top, okay?" she instructed and he nodded. They worked in sync, much like Lulu used to do when she prepared food with Yura. Killua was a quick study, and his fingers were nimble. Soon enough, his buns were looking much more like hers than some misshapen rolls.

"Done?" he asked when there was no more dough.

"Steaming," Lulu said and got the food into the steamer, setting the timer for thirty minutes. "And sauce." Even though she'd thought he'd leave, he didn't. Instead, Killua joined her in making the mixture, putting his knife skills to good use, though she'd had to instruct him a few times how he wasn't supposed to slaughter the tomatoes, but chop them neatly.

"Ah, that's it! I'm full!" the female Examiner spoke as Lulu and Killua were finishing plating the dish. "Phase Two is over, nobody passes!"

"Well, that was a bust," Killua sighed, wiping his hands and raising them to the back of his neck, stretching. "You could've passed with that, I think."

"Thanks for the help anyway," Lulu smiled, causing him to blush and move away.

"I wasn't- I didn't-It just looked interesti- idiot!" and the boy walked away, making her giggle at the adorable expression he'd made. Lulu shrugged to herself, taking the plate and heading over to the boys, who were all standing at Gon's work station. No use in wasting food, was there? She figured they were hungry and it would be a good way to share the nourishment from the slaughtered animal.

But, on the way over, Lulu heard something the Examiner was saying which made her snap.

"Excuse me!" Lulu's hand rose in the air, getting her the attention of both the Examiners and the candidates. "You're saying that we aren't taking cooking seriously?"

"Yes, that's right," the female Hunter nodded. Lulu knew she shouldn't, but she just couldn't help herself.

"In my opinion, it's you that isn't taking cooking seriously," the girl told the woman.

"Huuuh?" Now, she'd done it. Internally, Lulu wanted to wince, apologize, and just return the following year and do the exam properly. But, she'd done it. And, Yura always said how it was better to provide criticism to people so that they could improve.

"You asked all of us to prepare dishes by slaughtering pigs," Lulu said, waving her arm around. "This was all set up knowing that the majority of the candidates didn't know much about cooking. This means that there was a waste of ingredients and unnecessary slaughter. Half of the number of pigs would've been fine, too." Lulu took a breath, before continuing. "Also, you were judging us based on your own standards, which means a refined palate. So, in other words, you were using gourmet cooking as an excuse to fail us all. Not a single common dish we'd have made would've been satisfying. Or, am I wrong?"

"What's that have to do with this!?" another candidate butted in before the Examiner could answer. "I don't want to be a lousy Gourmet Hunter!" Lulu sighed, shaking her head, when he rushed at the Examiner to attack her.

"Nice effort!" Leorio whispered to her as she came over, laying the plate in front of the boys.

"Was worth a shot," Lulu shrugged, tuning back into the berating the Examiner was giving out. Lulu understood, truly. Some of the examinees hadn't been eager to attempt to figure out a solution to the problem. Heck, most of them hadn't tried at all. And, to say that hunting and cooking was unnecessary was wrong. It was something that could save their lives further down the road in a pinch.

Luckily for them, though, the Chairman of the Hunter Association got involved in the Exam, literally dropping a hundred meters from his zeppelin, and it was decided that the Second Phase would be redone. The Female Examiner had admitted her mistake, as she'd gotten too worked up when cooking had been insulted and made the Exam essentially impossible to pass. Lulu smiled when they announced that they will be taking the zeppelin to a new location for the Second Phase.

"If you guys want to try this, I don't think they'll want any," she said to the boys as they rejoiced. "I don't like food being wasted."

"Is this your dish?" Kurapika asked, inspecting it. "Looks good."

"You take the momo and you dip it into the sauce for extra goodness," Lulu explained, taking one bun and doing as she said. "It's really good," she promised, biting into a piping hot momo. Instantly, all of the worries and stress melted away and she smiled at the familiar taste. It was a little different with pork, but still good.

"That's a Malnova Pluvarbaro dish, isn't it?" Kurapika asked, as the boys tried the food, making Lulu look up at him in surprise.

"Yeah," she confirmed. "You really do know a lot, don't you? Baro is a secluded region." He promptly blushed at the compliment and mumbled thanks into his food.

"Hey, this is super good!" Gon exclaimed, chewing. "Lulu, you're a really good cook!"

"Are those momos?" the female Examiner had walked over, looking over their shoulder at the dish.

"Yes," Lulu said.

"And you didn't present them?"

"The time ran out," the girl sighed. "If you want to try them, feel free," as the Examiner chose a bun and dipped it, the girl managed to gather her courage. "I'm sorry I confronted you earlier in such a fashion, it was unseemly. Ingredients are precious, and so is time. I've known time of hunger during the long winters and needing to slaughter an animal only for it not to nourish was wasteful and angered me. Still, I was wrong to take it out on you." Lulu clasped her hands in front of her in the traditional apology form and bowed, making the Gourmet Hunter raise her eyebrow as she chewed the bun.

"Apology accepted," she grinned after she swallowed. "Also, I'm at fault, too. I understand your point of view, but I'm afraid my own judgment was clouded, as well." Then, she titled her head. "Are you B-Lin's kid?"

"You know my mum?"

"Who's that?" Gon chose that moment to enter the conversation, too. Lulu smiled at him, turning to the boys.

"My parents are History Hunters, they search for lost artefacts," she explained. "I didn't know they told anyone I would be taking the Exam this year?"

"Ah, no, I just recognize those eyes," giggled the Examiner. "And, also, that way of thinking. B-Lin chewed me out once before about wasting good ingredients only to get to the best ones," she sighed, looking over to the zeppelin. "Let's get going," then, she stopped and turned to the small group. "Also, even if you had managed to finish within the time limit, two sets of hands would've had you disqualified. But, good effort both of you!" Lulu was painfully aware of both her and Killua's red face on her way to the flying contraption.

* * *

Passing the Second Phase turned out to be much easier during the second chance. It involved getting a Spidereagle's egg and boiling it. The tricky part was the actual ingredient, as it was located hanging off a cobweb in the crevice of a cliff. The only way to get it, as the Examiner explained and demonstrated, was to jump inside and use the natural air current to rise back up. And, in all honesty, if it weren't for Gon, Lulu would've likely failed the Phase.

As the Examiners and President Netero gave them leave to relax on the zeppelin until the morning, Lulu thought back to the beginning of the Exam. She'd had help from Hisoka to reach their destination. She'd gotten through the First Phase by sticking close to Gon, Killua and the rest of their group. Killua had tried to help her pass the first attempt at Second Phase, and Gon had helped her pass the second one. Frowning to herself, Lulu decided to put some distance between her and the group. She had decided to prove that she was an adult, independent woman, not to show that she needed to rely on others, especially men, yet again. She wasn't some little girl that needed saving.

Seething at her own inability to do things, she separated from Kurapika and Leorio, saying how she needed to grab a shower before bed. And, that was true. Lulu was dying for a wash and some food. But, before that, she wanted to talk to the Examiners and properly relay her mother's and father's hellos, as she'd promised to do.

Lulu easily followed the traces of their intent to a room on the zeppelin, gently knocking on the door.

"Come in," the Examiner of the First Phase spoke up and she walked in. "Is there anything you need?" he asked her politely.

"No, sir," Lulu shook her head and then gave a little bow. "I was just hoping to properly relay my parents' hellos. B-Lin and Jupiter Veles," she clarified when the man looked confused.

"Oh, that explains it!" the man stood, leaving his food behind and walked over, offering her his hand. "It's very nice to meet you, Lucida."

"Likewise," she shook the offered hand and bowed again politely. "I was hoping to inform you of my condition, should any fighting arise in the future."

"I didn't think B-Lin would let you have a go at the Exam if you were sick?" the female Examiner from Phase Two spoke up, her body twisting so that she could see Lulu from her spot on the sofa.

"Oh, I'm not sick," the girl clarified. "It's just that I have… _episodes_ ," the girl stopped talking, thinking how to best put it while not revealing too much.

"Come, let's sit and hear this out," the Phase One Examiner led her to a chair and set her down. Lulu thanked him, before looking up at the curious gazes of the Hunters in front of her.

"Sometimes, during fights I have seizures," she told them. "If I happen to have one, please, whatever I say during or after them, during the delirium, must be kept under confidence. These _episodes_ are far and few in between, but it's essential that no information I give is made common knowledge."

"I think I've heard about you," the male Examiner of the Second Phase spoke up. "I met Jupiter just after your fifth birthday, I believe, and he told me about the nature of your condition."

"Buhara, you don't mean-?" the green-haired Gourmet Hunter exclaimed, eyes wide, and the man nodded.

"I see," the Examiner from Phase One hummed, nodding to himself. "You're the 'clarity'."

"Yes," Lulu looked at him somberly. "I'm the clarity of destiny."

* * *

A shower and some food did wonders for both her mood and her self-pity. And, not even when she stumbled on Gon and Killua, playing some kind of a game with a ball with President Netero, did her foul thoughts return. Instead, she poked her head through the door, smiling.

"What are you guys up to?" Lulu asked, getting their attention.

"Lulu!" Gon came over to her, the game halting for the time being. "Where did you vanish off to? We looked for you!"

"Not really," Killua piped up.

"Sorry, sorry," the girl apologized. "I went to take a shower and get some food. By the time I came back, Leorio and Kurapika were asleep and I couldn't find you two." Killua made a move towards the ball, as quick as lightning, but Netero moved it out of the way swiftly.

"Tch," the white-haired boy grunted.

"Good try, but no," the President laughed.

"Can Lulu play, too?" Gon asked the old Hunter, making the girl tilt her head in confusion.

"Oh, no, no, I don't want to intrude,"

"You're not, country bumpkin," Killua cut her off, frowning as he plopped down.

"I don't see why not," Netero agreed. "One or two more won't make a difference and you boys look like you need some help getting the ball." Gon laughed, seemingly not offended at all, but Killua looked to be on the verge of a mental breakdown, seething.

"Lulu, if you grab the ball, he'll make you a Hunter right away!" Gon told her cheerily, making her gasp.

"Really?"

"Really," the old Hunter nodded.

"But, it's really hard," Gon complained.

"You won't be able to touch him," Killua shrugged, which made Lulu frown. She liked challenges.

"Okay, I'll make you a bet, Mr. I'm-too-good-for-the-world," she told the boy. "If I get the ball you have to- mmm- you have to-"

"Buy dinner!" Gon piped up, one finger going up.

"Yeah, buy dinner!" Lulu agreed.

"Huuuh? Dinner?" Killua raised an eyebrow at her, but she shrugged. "Okay. And if you can't?"

"I'll do whatever you want," she told him. "One request, whatever you'd like." She didn't like his smirk then. It was a bit too cat-like and mischievous.

"Let's see it then," Killua challenged. "Have at it." Lulu nodded, dropping her backpack on the floor as Gon moved to where the other boy was, out of the way.

President Netero looked amused by her determination and their betting, tossing the ball into the air teasingly. Lulu took a deep breath, then released it. Relax. Empty everything into a box. Lock that box away. Take in everything around you. Become a part of it. Feel the air moving. Become it. Feel the movement of the muscles of your opponent. Become them. Vanish and become the leaf on the wind.

Lulu stood in a relaxed manner, bringing her arms up, where she folded her sleeves with her thumbs, first on one side, then on the other. Then, one leg went a bit forward and the other foot became parallel to it, forming a T. Her pivot and her brace. Let yourself be the leaf.

She was the first to move, stepping into the proverbial ring. Netero evaded, and Lulu let herself be guided. As he moved away yet again, she made no grab for the ball, but let her body flow next to his, following the current of his energy, the tensing of his muscles and the rhythm of his being. Their breathing synced up, their hearts beat in unison and Lulu became a mere leaf, following each and every move he made, dancing on his wind.

"Oh, you're a practitioner of the Spring Dance, are you?" the old Hunter noted with a grin, moving away from her yet again. "That's a rare martial art these days."

Lulu didn't reply. She couldn't. She was no one. She was nothing. She was the air and the wind and the leaf. She was a copy. A mere mimicry. She wasn't Lucida Veles. She was the leaf in the current that was Netero.

"Let's see," the President smiled, and then tossed the ball up, before slamming it with his palm, causing it to jump across the room. But, Lulu didn't rise to the bait. Instead, she followed him. He caught the ball as it bounced back with his other hand, grinning. "Not bad. But, how will you take the ball from me if all you do is follow me?"

Lulu didn't rise to his taunt that time either. She simply danced in his shadow, allowing him to lead. She needed her moment, and then, she could get that pesky ball. It presented itself when he moved to the side, the toy right out of arms reach for her. Switching her center of gravity, Lulu steeled herself, focusing that energy which had been a part of the environment, into herself. The old Hunter slammed into her, his body like iron against hers. But, Lulu was a mountain. And a mountain didn't bow to an iron wall.

Netero tripped and for a mere second, was off-balance. She took her chance, going for the ball. Instantly, the old Hunter switched his center of gravity from his feet to his arm, going to kick the toy away. That was when she switched her strategy, as well. Palm poised into a push, Lulu gave a small shout, expelling the energy from her body into a force. The ball almost burst as it flew away, hitting the opposite wall.

"She's got it!" Gon exclaimed, but too early. Lulu rushed forward, hoping to meet the ball halfway, but the old Hunter was faster. Pushing off with a single foot, he appeared ahead of her, grabbing the toy just as her fingers grazed it. Lulu ended up slamming into the wall head first, finishing flat on her back with a groan.

"Ouch," the girl moaned, holding her forehead.

"That was close!" Netero praised, bouncing the ball with one hand. "Want to give it another go?"

"Lulu, Lulu, tag me in!" Gon was hopping up and down, excited to have another shot, too. The girl grumbled, getting up and walking over to him, her head ringing.

"You're it," she sighed, giving him a high-five tag-in.

"Alright!" Gon beamed, ready to tackle the task in front of him, quite literally.

"Not bad," Killua told her as she sat down next to him, still holding her red forehead.

"Small miscalculation," she giggled. "But, thanks. I don't think I'll be able to get that ball from him." She laughed heartily. "So, think about what you'd like me to do for you."

"Oh, I already have a few ideas," the white-haired boy smirked, cackling. Somehow, Lulu wasn't regretting giving him a free pass with a favor, not matter what he thought up.

* * *

**Hope you enjoyed!**


End file.
